Color inkjet printers, which are typical liquid ejecting apparatuses, are already well known. A color inkjet printer is provided with a print head which serves as an example of an inkjet-type ejection head that ejects, from nozzles, ink which is an example of a liquid, and it is configured to record images, characters, and so forth by ejecting ink onto print paper, which serves as an example of a medium.
The print head is supported on a carriage in such a state that the nozzle surface in which the nozzles are formed is in opposition to the print paper, and moves (performs main scan) along a guide member in the direction of the width of the print paper and ejects ink in synchronization with the main scan.
In recent years, color inkjet printers that are capable of performing so-called borderless printing, in which printing is performed with respect to the entire surface of the print paper, are gaining popularity for such reasons as that it is possible to obtain output results that look like photographs. Through borderless printing, it is possible, for example, to perform printing by ejecting ink without forming any blank space even in the edges on the four sides of the print paper.
In borderless printing, in order to perform printing with respect to the entire surface of the print paper, it is important not to form any blank space in the edges of the print paper that is printed on. To achieve this, it is advantageous to adopt a method of preparing print data which is slightly larger than the print paper, that is, which includes a certain amount of margin with respect to the size of the print paper, and performing printing on the print paper in accordance with this print data, taking into consideration situations in which the print paper is supplied in a slanted (skewed) manner.
Further, in order to eliminate the problem of the above-described method, that is, the problem that ink is uselessly consumed by performing printing on a region outside the print paper, it is advantageous to adopt a method of detecting the position of the edge of the print paper with detecting means and changing the start position and/or the end position for ejecting ink in accordance with the detected edge position.
However, in carrying out this method, situations may occur in which the position of the edge of the print paper is not detected due to some reason. In such a situation, if the start position and/or the end position for ejecting ink is determined simply by using information about the position of an edge that was previously detected, instead of information about the position of the relevant edge, without changing the way of determining the start position and/or the end position for ejecting ink, then a problem that a blank space is unintentionally created on the print paper may arise. More specifically, the position of the edge that should have been detected and the position of an edge that was previously detected may significantly differ due to the print paper being supplied in a slanted (skewed) manner, and therefore, the above-described problem may arise if the start position and/or the end position is determined simply by using information about the position of an edge that was previously detected without changing the way of determining the start position and/or the end position for ejecting ink.
The present invention has been made in view of these issues, and an object thereof is to achieve a liquid ejecting apparatus and a computer system with which no blank space is created on a medium.